


6. Fast Cars

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mario Kart, Pre-Relationship, This one is a bit of a stretch, fandom advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Day after the festival and the gang order pizza and play mario kart. Apart of Fandom advent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of anything for fast cars so a brief mention of Mario Kart will have to do :P Also their sleeping situation is based on how I slept at a friends place after a party last weekend. Two of my male friends spooned (as friends) and I curled up in the bottom corner of the mattress. Fun times. x

_**July 30th - 3 years Ago** _

It had been close to 3am when the four men made it back to Duncan’s apartment. They had all decided to just crash at his before since his place was just around the corner from the park where the festival was and it saved everyone having to walk home drunk and tired.   
Duncan had disappeared to his room to sleep in his own bed, leaving Tom, Lewis and Sjin to share the double blow up mattress that was in the lounge.   
In their drunken state, Lewis and Sjin just collapsed on the mattress, Sjin immediately spooning Lewis who offered no complaints.   
Tom, being nice guy that he is, smiled at his newly made friends and draped the blankets over their intertwined bodies. Both men had somehow fallen asleep within seconds and unluckily for Tom, Lewis had outstretched his arm. Not wanting to disturb him, Tom curled up in the space underneath Lewis arm, blanket pulled tight around his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

It was 1pm by the time everyone woke up enough to actually sit up on the mattress. Duncan came into the lounge holding water bottles for everyone.

“Aw man Duncan, you are the best.”  
Lewis quickly took a drink bottle out of Duncan’s hands before the man continued to pass out the other bottles.

“I am fully aware of that Lewis. So, are we going to do the usual today?”  
Tom held his water bottle in his hand and looked at the other with confusion in his eyes.

“Usual?”

“Oh yeah, usually after the festival we are too hungover to do shit so we get pizza delivered and play mario kart all day. You keen?”  
Lewis unknowingly gave Tom puppy dog eyes, causing both Sjin and Duncan to burst out laughing. 

“Fucking hell Lewis.”  
Sjin managed to get out between laughs.   
Tom quickly caught onto what was happening and could help but giggle along as Lewis sat looking completely confused. 

“Sounds fun. I'm in.”

Duncan quickly ordered the pizza’s while Sjin set up the game.   
Lewis and Tom shifted everything to the mattress was push up against the couch, giving them a backrest.   
The pizza arrived quickly and the games began. Tom, Lewis and Sjin sat side by side on the mattress, backs resting against the couch and Duncan sat on the couch behind them, legs resting on the couch and his back resting against the armrest. 

Duncan and Tom won most of the races and an intense battle to not finish last always happened between Lewis and Sjin, most of the time ending with Sjin’s victory.   
They played until the sun fell, ordering more pizza and then by 10pm they decided to call it quits.   
After saying their goodbye to Duncan, the other three walked to their cars.

“Cya at work tomorrow boys.”  
Sjin smiled and waved his goodbyes, getting into his car and driving off as Tom and Lewis waved back. Stepping up to his car, Lewis looked around.

“Where’s your car Tom?”  
Tom awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

“Um back at my place, I only live a block over so I just walked here.”

“Why didn’t you just say so? You could of slept in your bed last night and been much more comfortable.”

“Well you just seemed so excited about the whole thing, including the sleep over. It sounded like fun so I wanted to stay.”  
Both men blushed at Tom’s words, neither knowing exactly how to process what had just been said. 

“I’ll cya tomorrow then friend.”  
Tom smiled and waved at Lewis as he slowly started to back away.

“Yeah, goodbye Tom."  
Lewis drove off, leaving Tom alone on the footpath. He began to walk and within 10 minutes he was standing in front of his doorway.   
Searching his pockets, Tom began to worry when he could not find his keys. He dropped his bag and blanket on the ground and searched his pockets again before searching his bag but he came up short.   
Distressed, he pulled out his phone and called Duncan.

“Tom? Hello?”

“Hello friend, my keys wouldn’t happen to be around would they?”

“Uh I haven’t seen them, let me have a look.”  
Tom waiting anxiously as Duncan search his apartment.

“Sorry man I can’t seem to find them.”

“That’s all good. Thanks anyway friend.”  
Tom hung up the phone and began to panic. It was too late to call a locksmith and he really didn’t want to break a widow. His bank account couldn’t handle that payment right now.   
Looking down at his phone, Tom had an idea and quickly called another number.

“Hello?”

“Lewis, hey. I uh, I've seemed to have lost my keys and have no way of getting into my apartment. Would it be okay if I crash at yours tonight?”  
Tom held his breath as he waited for Lewis’ reply.

“Yeah sure thing man. Just text me your address and i’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thanks man I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it. See you soon.”  
Lewis hung up and Tom quickly texted him his address. It didn’t take too long for Lewis to arrive and Tom quickly grabbed all of his stuff and sat in the car.

“Thank’s again friend. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to lose my keys.”

“It’s fine man. Happens to the best of us. I hope you are okay with the couch, I don’t have a blow up bed like Duncan.”  
Tom smiled warmly at Lewis.

“Couch is fine man. Thanks.”  
The pair drove off and soon reached Lewis’ house. Once inside, Lewis gave Tom a quick tour. 

“There’s the kitchen, bathroom and right here is where you will be sleeping.”  
Lewis happily gestured to the couch in the lounge, Tom thanked the universe when he was it was a large three seater couch. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I am extremely tired and need to sleep so i’m just going to go to bed. My room is just down the hall if you need anything.”

“That’s fine friend. I was thinking the same thing. Need some sleep if I am going to survive work tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Tom.”

“Goodnight Lewis.”


End file.
